Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device including a roller and disposed opposing an image bearer, such as a photoconductor drum, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the device.
Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, which include a device (e.g., a lubricant supply device) including a roller (e.g., a lubricant supply roller) to slidingly contact an image bearer, such as a photoconductor, and the roller is held via a rolling bearing (e.g., a ball bearing) to alleviate vibration of the roller. The vibration of the roller can result in image failure such as streaks.